It is well-known in the art to extend polymers such as polyurethanes. This extended material will then be designated for use in a desired area of utility. Typical of such extending agents is mineral oil, such mineral oil extended polyurethanes being disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,714,110 and 3,747,037.
It has also been determined that the mineral oil extended polyurethane is useful in the reclamation and protection of insulated electrical devices. Such devices may, for example, be underground telephone cables which are exposed to fluid contaminants. These contaminants can seriously impair the electrical and mechanical properties of such a device. The protectant material is pumped into the cable to remove water that has penetrated into interior free spaces. The material is pumped at low viscosity to achieve an appropriate distribution and it then cures in place to a high viscosity. The cured material acts as a hydrophobic barrier to subsequent water penetration. In another application, this material may be utilized as an encapsulant for sealing sections of cable. In this manner, the material serves to prevent the penetration of fluid contaminants from the outset.
A mineral oil extended polyurethane which is useful for this purpose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,321. That patent defines a cured, cross-linked, mineral oil extended polyurethane prepared from specific polyurethanes and coupling agents, the latter being necessary to compatibilize the mineral oil with the cross-linking urethane elastomer.
Disadvantages of these mineral oil extended polyurethane systems were encountered, however, and these are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,258. There it was stated that, with the earlier mineral oil extended polyurethanes, the mineral oil would tend to migrate toward any grease present in the cable or device in order to be reclaimed or encapsulated. This grease is encountered more frequently in newer insulated electrical devices. This migration was shown to cause the formation of an oily film at the grease interface which tended to decrease the reclamation and encapsulant effectiveness of the polyurethane. In order to avoid these difficulties, the patent specifically defined a polyurethane-mineral oil-coupling agent formulation relying on the presence of a polydiene moiety in the polyurethane structure. Mineral oil remained as the extending agent, with the stated preference for including some aromatic carbon content therein.
It is also known that previous polyurethane compositions have been difficult to re-enter after they have fully cured primarily due to their high cast strength or aging hardness, as well as due to their opaque or cloudy color. The high cast strength and hardness of these prior art polyurethanes contribute to the difficulty of cutting through or removing cured material from a repaired area. In some applications, the opaque color makes it difficult for the operator to establish the exact location to reenter a repair, and thus, clear soft polyurethane gels are preferred.
With either the clear or opaque products, the ability of these polyurethanes to be easily reentered is important in the repair or encapsulation of insulated electrical or telephone cables when a second splice or connection must be made in the same area as the previous repair or encapsulation. There are also situations where the initial repair or encapsulation is improperly made and has to be re-done. For these reasons, the primary concern regarding the physical properties of these gels is to provide a polyurethane having a relatively low tear strength and hardness. Furthermore, it is highly desirable for these materials to maintain these properties over time.
A vegetable oil extended polyurethane which satisfies some of these requirements and provides an initially reenterable gel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,521. There, vegetable oil extended polyurethanes of a three component system comprising a specific polyurethane, vegetable oil, and specific extending agent is disclosed for use in reclamation and encapsulation applications. However, these vegetables oil extended formulations usually provide opaque gels, and, more importantly, tend to cause cracking or stressing of the polycarbonate connectors which are usually present in the cable unit being reclaimed, encapsulated, or repaired. Furthermore, some of these gel formulations age harden over time to make reenterability difficult.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,130, a polyalphaolefin extended polyurethane is disclosed which resolves the stress cracking problem. Such polyalphaolefin extended polyurethanes comprise specific polyurethanes, a specific polyalphaolefin extender, and, for reclamation and encapsulation purposes, specific ester coupling agents. The coupling agent is required to compatibilize the formulation so that there will be no "spewing" of extender from the cured material.